


Strangely Happier Things

by freezing over hell (buckybarness)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarness/pseuds/freezing%20over%20hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangely Happier Things

The Snow Ball.

Eleven's hair sticks out in random directions now. Mike sees her running her fingers through it slowly, curiously. Girls are gross, but Eleven is different. She's a friend - more than that. A best friend? More? A - a girlfriend? That's what Dustin says but he's just saying that because he's Dustin.

Nancy and Ms. Joyce took Eleven shopping and she came back with a long sleeved red Christmas dress - she's wearing it now, as they walk into the Middle School gymnasium, hand in hand - with Will, Dustin, and Lucas surrounding them.

The gymnasium is packed. The last time Mike was in here with Eleven was when they were running from the Demogorgon. Mike shudders. Good thing Barb showed up and blew it to smithereens.

It's different, now, though. The staff dazzled it up - paper snowflakes hanging from the ceiling, a high school band, warming up near the bleachers, tables and tables of food, and the gym floor turned dance floor. It'd be incredible if not for the everlasting smell of sweaty pre-teens. If Eleven is scared at all, it's because of crowd, not the memories.

Mike looks at Eleven. She's curious, nervous - but not overwhelmed.

"Do you want to-" Mike begins, quickly, "Do you want to get some food?"

She looks at him, "Yes," she says.

Mike glances behind him, at the boys - he nods his head towards the dance floor, wordless panic on his face. Dustin and Lucas squint at him, Will shrugs, and they head off.

Eleven looks down at the wild chaos the middle schoolers have made of the food platters - chicken nuggets, mustard, and fruit salad, somehow all ended up in the same place. Mike thinks he might puke. 

"Do you want to eat any of this?" He asks.

Eleven looks at him, disgusted and confused, "No," she says.

Mike looks back down at the monstrosity on the table.

"Do you-" He looks at her. "Do you want an Eggo?"

"Eggo?" She says.

"Yes. Do you want one?" He reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out three Eggos. Eleven's eyes light up, and there is a small smile, a tiny hint of a smile.

"Yes," she says. "Eggo."

**Author's Note:**

> how to celebrate finishing season one of Stranger Things:  
> 1\. have a cup of tea  
> 2\. stare at a wall for 5 minutes  
> 3\. shed a single tear  
> 4\. write.  
> 5\. mike carries around eggos in case el gets hungry
> 
> http://andromxeda.tumblr.com


End file.
